


Rosary

by Naquar



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Catholic Rosary, Other, Promises, Tenderness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 14





	Rosary

Rosary

"Ei-chan"  
Eiji Okamura looked up from the book he was reading. He was sitting on the sofa, his lean and muscular legs crossed.  
"What's up?"  
"Close your eyes for a moment," Ash Lynx ordered gently, had her hand in her pocket and clutched something.  
"Why?"  
"It will only take a moment"  
"It won't be one of your jokes?"  
Ash shook his head. "Come on"  
Not before casting a suspicious glance at Ash, Eiji closed her dark eyes.  
A moment later he felt Ash's hot fingers brush against his neck, and that caused him a small but pleasant shiver.  
"Look"  
Eiji looked down and touched the simple steel cross with his fingertips.  
"A rosary?"  
“It belonged to my brother Griffin, he had it with him when he went to war, I found it in his pocket. I later found out that it was a priest who left it to him, "Ash explained with a smile.  
Eiji raised his eyebrows in a startled motion. "But it belonged to your brother, why do you want to give it to me?"  
Ash knelt in front of Eij and touched the beads of the black wooden rosary (most likely ebony), gently. "You know, it's the first time I give someone a gift and so I want you to keep it"  
"I understand, but ..."  
"I want you to keep it, okay?"  
Eiji nodded. "I'll take care of it"  
"I know that, Ei-chan"  
"Thanks, it's a nice gift anyway"  
Ash smiled, a real smile. Then she put her hand on Eji's temple and came over and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  
"Now, I'm busy over there"  
Eiji didn't reply, just watching Ash get up and disappear into the kitchen.


End file.
